30 Forbidden Fruits
by Sephonei
Summary: 30 stories of Forbidden Fruits with the characters Yoite and Miharu from Nabari No Ou.
1. Bitter

**[b]Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they all belong to Yuhki Kamatani. The only thing I own is the plot so please don't sue me.[/b]**

30 Forbidden Fruit  
#1 - Bitter  
Pairing: Yoite/Miharu

[center]-[/center]

Yoite looked at the cake on the plate in front of him. He wished that he could taste the sweet fluffiness of it, but using Kira had eroded all of his senses with taste being one of the first to go. Nothing tasted as it should anymore. It all had such a bitter taste that he ate it quickly, trying to ignore the flavor.

But this cake was special. Miharu had made it for him to celebrate his birthday. He didn't have the heart to tell Miharu that he couldn't taste how delicious he knew it must be. He put a small amount on his fork and tasted it. Bitter. But he didn't want Miharu to feel bad about it.

"It tastes good." Yoite lied.

"Yoite, I know it doesn't to you. Using Kira has taken away your senses hasn't it?"

Yoite looked down, he didn't want Miharu to know and worry about him more. It was bad enough that his sight and hearing were starting to go as well. Everything around him looked fuzzy and unclear. "I didn't want you to know..."

"It's okay if you don't like it. I just wanted to do something special since you've never celebrated your birthday." Miharu took the plate from Yoite. "Would you like some of your lemonade instead?"

Yoite smiled, Miharu didn't react like he thought he would. He thought that Miharu would start to worry about him a lot more and want to be by his side all the time, not that he wasn't already by his side all the time anyways.

Miharu walked into the kitchen and started some water. He smiled while he thought about the other surprise he had for Yoite, he hoped that Yoite liked the other present more.

Walking back into the living room with the mug of lemonade, he handed it to Yoite. "Here's your lemonade. Later tonight I have another surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to give you something that nobody else has ever had. I'm going to give you myself."

Yoite smiled, that was a surprise worth waiting for.


	2. Sweet

[b]Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they all belong to Yuhki Kamatani. The only thing I own is the plot so please don't sue me.[/b]

30 Forbidden Fruit  
#2 - Sweet  
Pairing: Yoite/Miharu

[center]-[/center]

Sweet, it was something I haven't tasted in so long. Losing my senses to Kira made me forget that I even had them at one time. But even though I cannot taste sugar or the sweetness of a cake, there is one thing that still tastes sweet to me.

Miharu.

The kisses we share are sweeter than any food I've ever eaten. I imagine he might taste like honey and cinnamon, but I can't say for sure. All I know is that the kisses we share can bring me to my knees in pleasure. But even our kisses aren't as sweet as he tastes on the inside. What he tastes like when we make love is something even greater than the taste of his kisses.

The taste of Miharu's pleasure is druggingly sweet and I can only hope to get to enjoy it until the day he erases my existance. I know the time is coming near, but for now I will enjoy the sweetness of his lips and of his body.

[center]~*~*~*3*~*~*~[/center]

The taste of Yoite isn't something I'd ever expect. I would always think that he would taste bitter like dark chocolate, but instead he has a lighter citrusy sweetness to him. It reminds me of the flavor of a ripe tangerine and lemon. I remember the first kiss we shared. It was on his birthday, I had just brought him some lemonade and told him that I was going to give myself to him as his birthday present.

He seemed like he really enjoyed the thought of that. It was only after I had sat down next to him and snuggled closely to him that he set down his mug and brushed his hand over the side of my face. He turned me to face him and then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. They were softer than I could imagine. A swipe of his tongue along my bottom lip enticed me to allow him entrance and we just sat there kissing, neither of us trying to dominate over the other. We were just enjoying each other and getting to know each other better.

The night was even more amazing. We brought each other more pleasure than you can imagine. Being allowed to taste his flesh, was an amazing experience. I can only hope to get to enjoy it again before I grant his wish to disappear.


	3. Love

[b]Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they all belong to Yuhki Kamatani. The only thing I own is the plot so please don't sue me.[/b]

30 Forbidden Fruit  
#3 - Love  
Pairing: Yoite/Miharu

[center]-[/center]

Yoite and I have been together for a while now, yet he gets steadily worse everyday. I can see him as he tries to hid the shaking and coughing up of blood. He keeps reminding me that I need to erase him soon, but...

I can't bring myself to erase him. I tell him that the Shinra Banshou won't do it and that I don't know why, but I do know. Shinra Banshou won't do it so long as I love Yoite and want him to live. She'll only allow me to use that knowledge to do what I truly wish to do and I don't want Yoite to die.

I've tried telling him that I don't want him to die, but he tells me he needs to not exist. I only know what little of his past he'll tell me. And even though his parents tried to kill him, I still love him and I still don't want to erase him.

I don't know what to do. I haven't told him that I love him exactly, but I have tried to show him. I don't know what he would say if I told him. I don't want him to think I'm just saying it so he wont disappear, I want him to know that it's truly how I feel towards him.

Sleeping by his side every night and helping him through the day, it just makes my love grow stronger for him. The strength he has to keep himself alive everyday until I can make him disappear. I remember he was so desperate to disappear at one time that he threatened to kill my friends, but somehow I knew deep inside that he wouldn't. I knew that he was just in pain and wanted to be spared his suffering and he wanted others spared from the suffering he inflicted on them once.

But even with the suffering he deals with every day, I wish for him to stay alive. I know I'm selfish, but I don't want to lose him. I don't want to be forced to forget him once I erase his existence. I don't want to forget the love I feel for him. I want him and not somebody else.

"I love you Yoite..."


	4. Hate

[b]Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they all belong to Yuhki Kamatani. The only thing I own is the plot so please don't sue me.[/b]

30 Forbidden Fruit  
#4 - Hate  
Pairing: Yoite/Miharu

[center]-[/center]

Sometimes I hate Miharu. I notice the looks of longing he's always giving me when he thinks I'm not looking. He seems to always be happy whenever he is by my side, even when I'm coughing so hard that blood comes up.

I notice how he always tries to make me feel better and show me how much he cares about me and while part of me wants to return the affection, I don't allow myself to give into it.

I know if I give in, that I'll just hurt him more in the end. If I let him get deeper into his fantasy of a happy life, full of love, then it'll just break him more once I'm gone. I know that part of me loves him, but I'm not the one who will be broken once I don't exist. It will be him, trying to understand, why he feels so lost and full of longing for a person he doesn't even know.

It's better for him if I hate him. I see the pain flash in his eyes as he tries to mask it after a callous comment I make. My brain apologizes to him, but I never allow the words to pass my lips. I hope that one day he forgives me for this.

Everyday it is getting harder and harder to make it through and stay alive, but I have to until Miharu is able to make me cease to exist. He thinks I haven't realized, but I know that it is his own desire for me to live salubriously with him until our natural time comes.

I wish he would realize that is impossible with me. It's the curse that comes with being a Kira user. I've used too much of my own life already. I'm merely holding on by a few threads now.

Maybe though, a small part of Miharu does hate me for the choices I've made and that's why he keeps me here suffering day in and day out. But no, Miharu wouldn't do that...the love he hides inside is the real thing keeping me trapped.

"Sometimes I really hate you Miharu, though part of me does love you as well..."


End file.
